She's All Mine
by nejiandtentenfan
Summary: OOC WARNING. Will Neji be jealous when he finds out that Tenten doesn't like him anymore? Will he get the wrong impression of all the boys who have developed a crush on her? [NejiTen]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 1

A chocolate haired girl with two buns in her hair sighed, staring out the window of her room.

It was a rainy day again and Tenten had nothing to do but stay home and do nothing.

It has been about three years since Tenten and her teammates, Neji and Lee passed the Chuunin exams.

Therefore, it has been a while since Tenten saw them because after the exam they had gone separate ways. Neji looking for power while Lee was finding his way to become a great taijutsu ninja.

It was ten o'clock AM when Tenten finally got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror. Tenten made funny faces in the mirror just to pass the time and then she turned on the faucet. "This is just gonna be another ordinary day..." she said, playing with the water. She repeated the same sentence several times.

Neji locked his front door. Although it was raining hard, he never missed training. He wanted to be the strongest ninja so that he would bring glory to the Hyuuga clan.

He walked down the street until he got to the forest. When he got to the forest where he and his teammates trained, he put down his water jug and towel and started to throw kunais at several trees.

Suddenly the wind blew, cherry blossoms flew, and one petal fell down on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and suddenly a face entered his mind.

"Tenten..."

Tenten got out of her bathroom wearing baggy black capris, a pink sleeveless Asian-styled shirt, and tied her hair into two neat buns.

She went downstairs, got her navy blue sweater in the hallway closet, and put it on. She opened the front door, stepped outside, locked the door from behind, opened her umbrella, and ran down the porch and into the street.

Her parents weren't there because they were on vacation, so no one was home except her. These circumstances made it so that she knew how to cook, clean, and do pretty much anything by herself.

She had also grown up into a full-grown woman. She developed curves and got sexier. Every guy that saw her on the streets would ask her out but she would decline and say, "Gomenasai." Her hair had gotten longer and she had gotten over her childhood crush, Neji…

Tenten stared straight ahead with no emotion on her face when she suddenly bumped into someone. Tenten fell down on her behind, and her umbrella went flying onto the sidewalk.

Tenten was shocked for a while as raindrops fell on her head and rolled down to her face.

"Miss, are you okay?" the male voice asked.

Tenten looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. _He looks very familiar, _Tenten thought. Then suddenly it hit her. It was Rock Lee!

"Tenten..." Neji said looking at the cherry blossom petal in his palm. Cherry blossoms were Tenten's favorite flower, and Neji often thought of her as a girl who was as delicate as a cherry blossom, even though she was an excellent at weaponry.

Neji shook his head. _Why am I thinking about her? _Neji thought. The corners of his lips frowned slightly. He sat on the ground, wiping the sweat from his face with the small towel. He looked at the cherry blossom petal again.

It had been a long time since Neji last saw Tenten, and he constantly wondered if she still looked the same these days. He stood up, picked up his towel and water jug, and started heading home.

"Tenten!"

"Lee!"

They both said this in unison.

Lee extended his hand and helped Tenten get back on her feet, "Are you alright?"

When Tenten was standing upright again, she said, "I'm alright."

"Gomenasai Tenten-chan! I should have been watching the path I was taking!" Lee said, retrieving Tenten's umbrella from the ground. "I was running while reading, so I was not focusing on the consequences of my foolish actions."

Tenten shook her head, "No it's not your fault. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice what was going on..."

"No, it is not your fault, it is really mine." Lee smiled while scratching the back of his head.

Tenten just smiled back.

Lee blushed, "So...um...are you doing anything... tonight?"

Tenten looked at Lee with a questioning look.

Lee inhaled, his heart rate rapidly getting faster, "Would you go out with me?" Lee asked almost too quickly for Tenten to understand, due to his embarassment.

Tenten stared at Lee for a minute, speechless.

Lee sighed. "If you do not wish to go out with me, it is rea…"

Before he could finish, Tenten interrupted him, "No, it's okay. I'll go out with you," Tenten said nodding.

Lee's face lit up. "Really?" he asked.

Tenten nodded.

Lee's eyes were now glistening with tears. _Oh! Who's good? I'm good! _Lee thought as he turned his attention back to Tenten, "So can I pick you up later at 7:00 PM?"

"Sure."

The rain was still beating down on them.

"Okay. I will meet you at exactly 7:00 PM! Ja!" Lee exclaimed. Lee smiled for a split second but was too embarassed. He ran past Tenten and continued to read his book.

Tenten waved back at Lee, even though he couldn't see her, and she started heading towards the mall.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 2

It was already 6:30 PM when Tenten decided to change her clothes for the date.

After 15 minutes of looking through her closet, Tenten got her denim pants, blue blouse, and a pair of white sneakers. She was fixing her hair now when suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Tenten looked at her clock hanging on the wall. It said, 6:59 PM.

Tenten went down and opened the front door, finding Lee staring at her while fidgeting a little bit.

"Am I late?" Lee said, sweat dripping from his face like there was a bomb about to explode.

Tenten smiled at Lee, "No, you're not late. You're just in time."

"So where do you want to eat?" Lee asked.

"How about the ramen shop?"

"Sure," Lee nodded.

After a minute or two, they started walking in the direction of the ramen shop.

Neji walked to the ramen shop. Every other night, Neji ate there because he doesn't like to cook.

Neji was about to open the door to the ramen shop when he spotted a girl with chocolate brown hair. Neji just stared at the girl from the outside of shop. He saw that it was Tenten laughing with Lee!

Neji just stared at them, dumbfounded.

Tenten stopped laughing when she caught a glimpse of Neji staring at them outside the shop. Tenten called out waving her hand, "Neji!"

Neji snapped back to reality when he heard his name. He saw Tenten walking to him while Lee followed.

Tenten couldn't believe she was seeing Neji. "Hi!" Tenten said smiling.

Neji just nodded and made eye contact with Lee, electricity coming out of their eyes.

"So are you gonna eat here too?" Tenten asked Neji.

Neji just nodded his head.

Tenten smiled a little bit. _Neji still hasn't changed,_ she thought. "Do you want to join us?" Tenten asked Neji and then turn to Lee to ask if he agreed.

Lee nodded, but inside he didn't like it one bit.

Neji looked at Lee's face. _So he doesn't want me to join,_ he thought then suddenly had a plan in his head. Then he answered, "Sure."

Lee's jaw drop. _Why did you agree? _Lee said to himself, cursing Neji. Then he turned to Neji and saw that he was smirking.

Suddenly Lee couldn't control himself and bulging veins popped on his head and on his hands. _I hate you Neji!_ he said to himself.

Suddenly Tenten thought, _why did Neji agreed?_

Then they ordered what they wanted and ate their food.

After eating...

"No, it's okay. I can go home by myself," Tenten said reassuringly to Lee when they finished eating and got outside of the ramen shop.

"No, Tenten. It's already late at night and something might happen to you. I…"

Neji cut into Lee's speech. "I'll take you home, Tenten," Neji simply said.

Tenten shook her head.

"Well, my house is in the direction of your house, right?" Neji smirked at Lee, "unlike Lee here, who lives opposite direction to your house."

_I think I am going to explode! _Lee thought.

Tenten knew she was not going to win, so she just nodded and turned around facing Lee, "I had lots of fun, Lee-kun. Thanks for taking me out," Tenten said and kissed Lee on the cheek. Neji was shocked.

"Okay. I'm going now," Lee said, smirking at Neji. Then he left.

"I guess we should go too?" Tenten said.

Neji didn't answer. Tenten didn't wait for Neji to answer, she just walked in the direction of her house.

Neji started to follow Tenten from behind. Neji looked at Tenten's back. Then he realized that everytime Tenten called his name there's no –kun anymore.

Suddenly a flashback appeared on his mind.

_Tenten, Neji, and Lee just finished training. It was already midnight, so Gai Sensei decided to treat them to ramen for their hard work._

_When they were walking to the Ramen shop, Tenten said to Neji, "Neji-kun can we talk?" _

"_Sure, later after we eat." Neji said._

"_No, right now." _

_Neji sighed and just nodded, following Tenten to the park. _

_They sat on the bench and Tenten started, "Um... ano Neji-kun?" _

"_What?" he said, a little annoyed. _

"_You know ever since the first day I saw you I had a crush on you and everytime were together this admiration has been growing. I love you Neji-kun." _

_Neji stood up, his back facing Tenten, "Tenten, why can't you see this, I hate you because you're so annoying and I won't ever love you!" With that, Neji left Tenten there crying._

After 2 minutes, they got to Tenten's house. "Thanks for taking me home," Tenten said.

Neji just nodded and started going the direction of his house while, Tenten got one last glimpse of the Hyuuga she had once loved.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 3

Neji slowly woke up and sat upright in his bed. A ray of sunlight was shining through his window directly into his eyes, causing him to blink several times. He looked at his clock on his bedside table. It read on the screen in bright red "10:30 AM." Neji walked downstairs and started to boil some coffee. It's pleasing aroma filled the whole entire room. All of a sudden, Neji felt something wrong. He could sense someone else's chakra inside his house.

He slowly reached for a kunai lying on his table. He gripped it tightly and said calmly, "Who's there?"

Out of nowhere, and ANBU appeared and said to Neji, "Tsunade-sama has a special mission for you."

Neji relaxed a bit and set the kunai back down, "What's the mission?"

The ANBU answered, "Tsunade-sama will tell you herself. Just go to her office after breakfast." Before Neji could respond, the ANBU vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Neji leaned on the counter, thinking about the situation. He decided to just continue to make his coffee and then leave after he was done drinking.

Tenten was already up, watching TV. A few minutes ago, an ANBU had given her the exact same message.

Tenten walked into her kitchen and decided to make breakfast because it was already 10:45.

She decided to make instant ramen because it was so quick and easy.

After eating, she quickly got ready and headed over to the Hokage's office.

Naruto however, was still sleeping. He heard someone yelling at him. He rolled over and yelled, "Go away! I'm still sleeping!"

"Naruto, wake up. You have an urgent mission!"

Naruto slowly got up from his bed and looked sleepily at the ANBU.

"What?" Naruto asked dreamily.

The ANBU sighed and said, "You have to go to the Hokage's office after breakfast. You have a very important mission."

Naruto looked at his clock and saw it was already 10:45 AM. Naruto panicked. "What am I going to do?" he shouted running around his bedroom.

The ANBU just looked at Naruto with pity and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto in a state of panic.

Neji was walking on the street, headed towards the Hokage's office.

After a few minutes, Neji arrived at her office. He noticed Tenten already sitting in a chair. _What's Tenten doing here? Is she going on the mission with me? _Neji thought. He noticed there were 3 chairs in front of the Hokage's desk, (where the Hokage was currently not sitting in) one occupied by Tenten, one meant for him, and an extra one. Tenten was sitting in the chair in the middle.

Tenten looked at Neji as he took the seat next to her. She didn't greet him or ask him any questions, she just turned her attention back straight ahead.

Suddenly Hokage-sama came inside the room.

Neji and Tenten stood up and bowed at the same time.

"Welcome Neji, Tenten." Hokage said nodding to each of them as she said their names.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama" Neji and Tenten said back in unison.

"We'll just have to wait a while because someone's not here yet." Hokage said sitting at the chair in front of them.

"Who are we waiting for?" Tenten asked.

The Fifth didn't have to answer because Naruto came crashing in through the door.

Neji and Tenten both looked back at where Naruto had entered from and watched him, he was panting heavily, gasping for air.

"Hokage-sama... I'm... here!" Naruto said between breaths.

"You're late, Naruto," the Fifth said sharply.

"Gomen... I woke up late." Naruto answered.

Tsunade-sama just nodded, "Okay, take your seat beside Tenten."

Naruto nodded obediently and started walking.

After a minute or two Tsunade started, "You guys are here because you are the only people that I feel can handle this mission and are good for it." She looked at them seriously and said,"Neji, Tenten, and Naruto, we need you three to get a special scroll out of Orochimaru's hands before Itachi opens it."

Neji stood up when he heard the name of Sasuke's brother, he hated this Uchiha almost as much as Sasuke did. Bad experiences. Itatchi almost killed Neji's mom once. "Why is Itachi here? And why didn't you call Sasuke on this mission?" Neji asked, his voice sounded angry.

"Well, I didn't want to excite Sasuke. The last time I told him Itatchi was here, Sasuke tried to kill him, but ended up getting badly wounded instead. But nevermind that. We have to talk about the mission. The scroll can only be opened by an Uchiha or a Hyuuga. That is why Itatchi has access to it. If he opens it, the whole village of Konoha will be destroyed," Tsunade-sama explained.

"But why? What's in the scroll?" Tenten asked.

"The scroll contains the power to destroy Konoha, which is one of Orochimaru's goals. So Orochimaru is forcing Itatchi to open the scroll."

"How did you know about this?" Neji asked.

"Because of Kabuto-san." Tsunade said and as if this was preplanned, Kabuto walked into the office right on cue. He stood next to Tsunade-sama.

Naruto stood up, "Kabuto is a spy of Orochimaru! Kabuto's just trying to fool you!"

"No Naruto," Tsunade-sama said. "Kabuto is a spy of Konoha. Kabuto is actually a double-crosser. He goes to Orochimaru to get all his plans, and Orochimaru thinks Kabuto is a spy for him, but Kabuto really just tells me all of Orochimaru's plans."

"Oh... I get it!" Naruto said after a while of thinking.

"So do you all agree on accepting this mission?" Tsunade-sama asked.

Naruto, Tenten, and Neji all nodded at the same time and said in unision, "Hai!"

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 4

Tenten woke up early in the morning because today was their special mission to get the scroll.

It was already 7:15 am when Tenten finished taking a bath and got chagned. She wore her dark blue capris and a white Asian-styled sleeveless shirt.

She went down and made herself breakfast. After eating, she got her bag with all the kunais and shurikens, and in addition, medicine if something happened to one of her teammates.

After fixing her bag, she went outside because it was already 7:35 am. Yesterday, they had an agreement that they had to meet at the bridge at exactly 7:45 am and she only had 10 minutes!

She started running when suddenly a male voice shouted her name in a singsong voice, "Tenten!"

Tenten looked around and saw Lee waving at her, just a couple of meters away. "Lee! What are you doing this early morning?"

"I should have asked you that. However, what am I doing? Well, I just finished training and I was going home when suddenly I saw you running."

"Oh..."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we have a mission and I got to go because I'm gonna be late," Tenten said ready to leave when suddenly Lee stopped her and caught her by her wrist. Tenten looked again at Lee.

"Can I walk you there?" Lee said with pleading eyes.

Tenten sighed and nodded, "Sure." Then she smiled.

Neji looked at his watch. _Five minutes left,_ he thought and ran as fast as he could to the meeting place at the bridge. Suddenly Neji saw a glimpse of Tenten also going to the bridge with Lee.

Neji stopped in his tracks and looked at Lee and Tenten.

Lee looked around the street, he knew someone was watching them and saw Neji around the corner, looking at them with a curious face.

He smirked with what he saw. _So, Neji's jealous,_ he thought and had a great idea of how to make Neji more jealous. Then, he stopped walking, making Tenten looked at him.

Tenten was about to say something when suddenly Lee kissed her on the lips! Her eyes widened with shocked.

Lee looked at Neji from the corner of his eye and saw Neji leaving.

Neji walked as fast as he could, anger rising from him. _Why am I getting jealous? _he thought and started looking for another way to the bridge.

Tenten pulled away from the kiss and turned around so her back was facing him, "Lee, why did you do that?"

"Gomen, if you do not like what I did."

Tenten looked at Lee with a smile in her face, "Okay I forgive you. But can we just be friends, it's just that I only see you as a close friend..."

Lee smiled. "Okay!" he said and thought _I get it... you still have someone in your heart. Maybe I'm just not the one._

After 5 minutes, Lee and Tenten got to the bridge seeing Neji sitting at the end of the bridge where benches were put, totally ignoring them.

"Thanks for walking me here, Lee." Tenten said.

"No problem." Lee said, and turned around to leave.

Tenten walked to Neji and said in a cheerful voice, "Ohayo!"

Neji didn't answer and just ignored her.

"Gomenasai if I'm late. Where's Naruto?"

Neji still didn't answer.

Tenten sat down beside Neji, _why is Neji ignoring me_ she thought. "Look, why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Tenten finally said.

Neji just shrugged.

Tenten stood up and looked at Neji, "Answer me!"

Neji stood up and shouted back, "You wouldn't understand!"

"If you tell me I'll know!"

Neji didn't answer because Naruto appeared running towards them.

Tenten looked at Naruto with a smile on her face like nothing really happened.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto shouted.

Neji shrugged and said, "Whatever..."

Then Tenten pulled Neji behind the trees and said, "Before we go to this mission, please tell me what's wrong?"

Then Neji blurted out, "Are you and Lee dating?"

Tenten laughed a little bit, "When you saw me and Lee together two nights ago, we were on a date but something happened so I told him that I just see him as a close friend and he understood."

Neji understood what _the something_ was, so he just nodded and walked over to Naruto who was standing there but Tenten held Neji's wrist.

"So can we be friends?" Tenten asked looking at Neji's ivory eyes

Neji nodded and pulled his hand away from Tenten and left her there.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 5

The sun was setting down when Neji, Tenten, and Naruto made it to Orochimaru's hideout. About 80 ninjas were there, standing up, guarding the hideout.

"I can't believe it! Orochimaru has so many ninjas ready to be killed!"

Tenten hit Naruto's head, "Quiet they might see us."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, so Neji covered Naruto's mouth with his hands. "Shut up you dobe."

Naruto stood up and shouted to Neji, "I'm not a dobe, you bastard!"

Tenten and Neji shook their heads because the 80 ninjas stood there in fighting stance ready to fight with them.

"Why do you have to be so stupid, Naruto" Neji said, getting his kunais out of his ninja bag.

Naruto laughed sheepishly again, "Sorry..." then he used his Shadow Clone technique and suddenly about 80 clones of Naruto appeared and started attacking the enemy. "I'll finish all of them, go inside the hideout." Naruto said while fighting the ninjas.

Neji and Tenten nodded and ran inside the hideout.

After a couple of minutes of jumping up and down in the trees Neji and Tenten got inside the underground hideout.

It was dark inside, the only light you could see was from the orange-yellow sun setting through the little cracks in the wall.

Neji and Tenten kept walking with kunais in their hands, looking cautiously from side to side, when suddenly they stepped on a carpet that was covering a hole underneath it!

Then, Neji and Tenten slipped down deeper through the hideout.

After about a minute or two in sliding from side to side down the hideout, they finally fell on the floor of a big room, the lights blinding their eyes.

It seemed like forever until they got their eyes adjusted to the bright lighting of the room.

"So, the little Hyuuga has come for the scroll..." said a raspy male voice. Neji looked around and saw Itachi standing at the very end of the room with a blue scroll with Orochimaru standing beside him. "So is the little Hyuuga stronger than his mother this time?" Itachi said with a mocking tone.

Neji stood up in a rage of anger.

Tenten looked at Neji, a bit frightened because she felt the anger radiate from him. She stood up also, and looked at Orochimaru and Itachi just on the opposite side of the wall.

"So what are you doing here you little Hyuuga?" Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

Neji's hands curled up into fists, "I'm not going to lose to you!" Neji said, anger seething from him.

"Well, so why are you here?" Itachi said.

"To get the scroll from you." Neji said.

Itachi ignored the response and looked at Tenten, "Well, whose your new toy?"

"Don't come close to her or else something bad will happen to you," Neji said, stepping in front of Tenten.

"Why don't you allow me to borrow your new toy?" Itachi questioned.

"For your information, she's not a toy," Neji said.

Tenten just looked at the two ninjas.

"Okay let's see..." Itachi said looking up, then back to face Neji, "Let's have a bet, if I win... you'll give me you're new toy and I'll still have the scroll... and if you win you'll have the scroll and you'll still have your toy."

"I told you she's not a toy! And I'll never say yes to your bet even if it's the last thing I could do!" Neji shouted.

Tenten stepped forward and face Neji with pleading eyes.

"Please say yes." Tenten said.

"No, I won't." Neji said back.

Tenten knew that Neji would never say yes but she was determined to make him say yes. "You have to! I know that you'll win this for sure but you have to say yes. It's for Konoha! If Itachi opens it and gives it to Orochimaru, the whole village will be destroyed!... And besides, I'm gonna be okay."

Neji sighed, "Okay, I'll say yes..." Neji said and stopped a little bit and whispered to Tenten, "but be careful if I don't win."

Neji was about to stand in his full height when Tenten whispered something back, "I know you'll win," Tenten said having a cheery smile on her face.

Neji smiled a little bit, and that made Tenten's heart skip a beat because it was rare for Neji to smile.

Then Neji stepped forward and looked at Itachi. "Okay, I'll say yes but promise me that you won't do anything bad to Tenten."

"Why not? What would you do?" Itachi asked.

Neji didn't respond, but clenched his fists. He boiled with anger, remembering how he had almost killed his mother.

"Oh, I'm frightened!" Itachi said sarcastically.

Suddenly a shuriken cut a little strand of his hair. That startled him so he looked at Neji. "You'll regret fighting me," Neji said bitterly.

Naruto breathed fast because he was finally finished killing the ninjas that were now all dead in front of him. Now, he was off inside the hideout.

He got there just minutes later and saw Itachi and Neji already fighting, while Tenten was avoiding a couple of hits from Orochimaru, so he ran in front of Orochimaru, "I'm the one you should be fighting."

"Tenten nevermind me, I'll just kill him for you," Naruto said looking at Tenten with a smile on his face.

So Tenten stood in the very corner of the room, just watching her teammates.

Neji got his kunai and started to stab Itachi when suddenly Neji saw Itachi smirking. Neji was a little puzzled when suddenly Itachi punched him on the stomach and then he fell on the ground.

"NEJI!" Tenten shouted, a worried look on her face.

Neji looked at Tenten and suddenly his eyes widened when he saw a black shadow behind Tenten. He saw that it was Itachi smirking, and in his hands were a couple of shurikens. "Tenten look out!" Neji shouted to Tenten. Neji stood up even if it hurt, just to save Tenten.

Neji pushed Tenten down with him.

"So this little Hyuuga doesn't want me to hurt his new toy," Itachi said, looking at Neji and Tenten lying on the floor.

Neji stood up and looked at Itachi with a very angry face, "I told you, SHE'S NOT A TOY! AND I CAN NEVER LET YOU HAVE HER OR TOUCH HER!"

"I think the little Hyuuga is being overprotective of just a low class girl," Itachi said when suddenly he felt a kunai dig into his neck. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry to surprise you, but you kept on babbling. So I guess you just didn't see me," a blonde boy said.

"Naruto!" Neji and Tenten shouted.

"Hello!" Naruto said grinning while still holding the kunai up at Itachi. "So did we win?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi smirked and suddenly disappeared in a puff of white smoke. "You might've won in this bet, but next time you're going to lose." Itachi said while laughing sinisterlly.

Neji breathed fast and looked at Tenten. Her eyes were still wide. "Tenten, are you okay?"

Tenten shook her head a little bit and smiled at Neji, "I'm okay. Maybe we should put medicine on your stomach?"

"I'm okay, it's just hurts a little bit," Neji said touching his stomach.

"Okay we have the scroll maybe we should sleep in the forest and tomorrow we can go back to Hokage-sama and give her the scroll," Naruto said picking up the scroll from the floor.  
Neji and Tenten just nodded.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 6

It has been about three days since the mission of getting the scroll happened... Tenten woke up from her deep slumber; she opened her eyes slowly and got up from her bed.

The sun was shining, a bright yellow ray of light shining through the window of her bedroom. She smiled to herself and went down to the kitchen. She walked past the living room when suddenly she heard the telephone ringing.

She went and got the telephone and answered it, "Hello? Tenten speaking," Tenten said cheerfully.

"Uh... Tenten, this is Neji," the male voice said.

"Neji? Why are you calling me?"

"I'm just gonna tell you that we have training later," Neji said.

"Sure! So are your stomach wounds already healed?"

"Ya... just a few more days, then I'll be completely healed," Neji said, "well I guess I should say goodbye."

Tenten nodded triumphantly, "Sure! Ja ne!"

And they both hung up.

After eating breakfast Tenten ran out through the front door, going toward the direction of the forest where they trained.

About a couple of minutes, Tenten got to the forest and saw Neji sitting there alone.

"Nice morning, eh?" Tenten said sitting beside Neji.

Neji opened his eyes and saw Tenten sitting beside him, smiling.

"Ya..." he said and looked straight ahead at the training ground in front of him.

Silence filled the whole forest, the only things you could hear were the little birds singing and the others chirping.

Every once in a while, Neji woud find himself looking at Tenten for a few seconds and then looking back again straight ahead.

Tenten and Neji looked at their watches. It was already after lunch, still no sign of Naruto, who had agreed to train with them. Neji had refused to invite Lee to train with them, so he decided to invite Naruto. Because he didn't invite Lee, he couldn't invite Gai Sensei either, so he asked Naruto to bring Kakashi Sensei instead. But neither Naruto nor Kakashi were here yet.

Neji looked up at the sky and said to Tenten without looked at her, "I don't think they're coming. Come with me!"

Once Tenten stood up she asked, "So where are we going?"

"To Ichiraku's ramen shop."

"But I don't have any money!" Tenten complained.

"I'll pay," Neji said without looking at Tenten and while pulling her with him.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 7

Neji and Tenten were walking on the street down to the ramen shop. They didn't talk to eachother. Neji had always been a quiet person and Tenten didn't want to make him feel awkward. It was very silent between them, all you could hear were the footsteps of them and a few other kids running down the street, and some birds singing in the distance.

Neji didn't enjoy silence very much, he had had a lot of that at home since his father died, but at the same time, he didn't particularly enjoy talking either. But he didn't want to make Tenten feel awkward. _Say something Neji, say something!_

Neji tried to start a conversation, "Uh…what are you going to order when we get there?"

Tenten smiled at him, "I don't know…ramen? I don't eat there very often…"

Neji's face was blank, "Oh."

"Actually, the last time I ate there, aside from a couple of nights ago, was a couple of years ago, you know? After we trained with Gai Sensei?"

Neji looked at her and nodded.

"It was that day that I told you I loved you…but you declined…" Tenten said forcing herself to laugh a bit. Neji knew she was hurting inside.

"I'm so sor…"

"You don't have to say sorry. I'm to one who should be sorry, I knew that you've always thought I was an annoying nuisance. I shouldn't of even said anything."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't of rejected you so harshly."

They could've gone on for hours, but Tenten just looked up at the sky, "It's okay. It's all in the past now."

Neji nodded and looked straight ahead, not meeting Tenten's gaze.

Neji and Tenten walked into the ramen shop and their eyes widened. Inside the ramen shop was Naruto and Kakashi eating ramen as if there wasn't any training session.

Tenten walked up to Naruto and Kakashi, who were eating like there was no tomorrow.

They were in the middle of a discussion about Kakashi's perverted nature. Naruto was saying, "You know Kakashi Sensei, some girls don't like…" but he stopped. He saw an angry Tenten ready to punch them.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten shouted at Naruto and his teacher, she now understood why Sakura always seemed so annoyed with those two.

"We are eating..." Kakashi said, gluing on an innocent face, which only made Tenten's anger rise.

"DIDN'T YOU GUYS EVEN THINK ABOUT ME AND NEJI?? WE WAITED OUT THERE FOR SO LONG!!" Tenten's shouting made several customers turn their attention to her.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at eachother and they both smacked their foreheads, "OH! We forgot all about that!" Naruto played along and said, "We are SO sorry!"

Tenten didn't accept their simple apology, "Since you guys made us wait for so long, you should treat us to ramen. We can have anything we want."

Neji smirked and nodded, "I _am _pretty hungry."

Kakashi looked worried, "NO! I don't have any money, what do I do?"

"We can't use my money, I'm trying to save up!" Naruto added.

"Well because you made us wait for you in training you'll have to pay, you have no choice..." Tenten said smiling an evil smile.

It was already 12:15 PM when they finished eating in the ramen shop.

Kakashi and Naruto were crying sheepishly because they had no money left while Tenten and Neji were having a great time.

"Okay I'm going home, that was nice of you to buy me ramen," Tenten said and patted Naruto and Kakashi's backs. Then she started to leave.

Neji followed Tenten because he, too, was also going home and they live in the same direction, so they left Kakashi and Naruto, who were still crying.

Tenten stretched her arms, "It's good to eat ramen when you don't have to pay, huh Neji?"

Neji just nodded and shoved his hands inside his pant pockets.

"Hey Neji. Can I ask you a favor?" Tenten asked, looking at the sky.

"Sure."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me later…at my house?" Tenten said, still looking up in the sky.

Neji looked at Tenten.

"It's ok if you say no. It's fine with me, it's just that I'll be so lonely if I go home."

Neji nodded, "Sure, it's fine with me. So, I'll go to your house later?"

Tenten had a big smile on her face, "Yeah! I'll see you later! Bye!" Tenten said and ran to her house, waving goodbye to Neji.

Neji waved back and started to walk over to his own house.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 8

It was already dinnertime so Tenten decided to make dinner for her special visitor.

She was just wearing blue shorts that showed her white slender legs and a white T-shirt that hugged her figure, not to mention it was a bit see through.

Tenten decided to make lasagna, her specialty. After about 30 minutes of baking and cutting, the food was ready. Tenten was adding the finishing touches when she heard the doorbell ring.

Tenten opened the door and found Neji wearing a navy blue T-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of white-blue rubber shoes.

Tenten blushed a little and smiled sweetly at Neji, "Come in, I just have to add the finishing touches to dinner. Be right back," Tenten said and went to the kitchen, leaving Neji looking around the living room. He sat down and waited for Tenten to come back.

After about 5 minutes, Tenten came back and sat down beside Neji, "What are you looking at?" Tenten asked, breaking the silence.

Neji looked at Tenten and said, "Well I was just looking around your house. It's so warm, unlike my house. Mine is cold and empty."

Tenten stood up while Neji's eyes followed her, "I'm just going upstairs to change my shorts, I don't want to go outside like this!"

Neji smirked and looked at the stairs where Tenten just went up, and waited again.

Ino was walking down the street to Neji's house. Over the years she had figured Sasuke would never like her, and she had kept her eye on Neji and developed a passion for him. Neji knew she liked him, but he wasn't interested in her at all, he was Tenten's. He hated fan girls like her. But she was persistent which annoyed him more. Now, Ino knew Tenten had always had a crush on Neji, but Ino thought she had the upper hand since she was prettier, in her opinion. She strongly believed she could easily beat Tenten.

Ino walked by Tenten's house and decided to visit her for a while and befriend her. No use dating Tenten's teammate if Tenten ended up hating her, right? She walked up to the porch and started knocking.

Tenten went down the stairs and walked to Neji, who was looking at her with his eyes widened.

_Gosh, she looks beautiful even with just tight jeans and that T-shirt…_ Neji thought and woke up. "So are you…" Neji stopped because he heard someone knocking on the door.

Tenten walked to the door, opened it, and saw Ino, "What are you doing here?"

Ino let herself in and said, "Well, I just wanted to pay a visit to my good friend Tenten. I just wanted to talk to you about Nej…" she stopped because she saw Neji just about four feet away from her, then she looked at Tenten, "What is my Neji-kun doing here?"

"I'm not yours," Neji said. His mood changed and his voice was cold.

Ino ignored Neji's words and looked straight at Tenten. "I don't have to say anything to you. It's none of your business," Tenten said.

Ino was getting angry and she walked over in front of Tenten and was about to slap her face, but Neji quickly caught her right hand. Ino looked surprised and tried to use her left hand, but Neji simply caught that one too.

"It's no use Ino…" Neji said bitterly, "just leave her alone or I'll kill you." He let go of Ino's hands and started walking to Tenten when suddenly Ino put her arms around Neji and embraced him.

"Neji-kun, I love you with all my heart why can't you just see that!" Ino said crying.

Neji stopped and pryed her arms away from him, "I don't love you. I already love someone else." Neji walked over to Tenten and grabbed her hand, motioning for them to leave the house. Tenten nodded quickly and they walked together hand in hand toward the CD store, leaving a broken-hearted Ino behind.

Neji and Tenten walked down the street toward the store, a slight breeze blowing.

Tenten looked at Neji worriedly. She didn't mean to make Ino cry like that. Neji wasn't looking at her though and he didn't seem to care. Ino would get over it, wouldn't she? She got over Sasuke. For a while they were both unaware of the other people walking on the same street, staring at them, and whispering about them holding hands. Not many people knew about Neji and Tenten's relationship, only the other ninjas their age from Konoha Academy.

When Neji and Tenten heard a few people whispering about them, they remembered they were still holding hands and both let go quickly. They both blushed a deep red.

They reached the CD store and stopped to decide what they wanted to watch.

"What do you want to watch?" Tenten asked, looking at Neji.

"You pick. You might not want what I want to watch," Neji said.

"No, It's ok. I'll make you pick."

"Are you sure?"

Tenten nodded and smiled sweetly at Neji.

Neji smirked and asked, "Even if it's horror?"

Tenten stopped smiling and laughed a fake laugh, "Even if it's horror, I'll watch it! I'll make you see that I can watch it!"

"AHHHHHH!" Tenten screamed, holding onto Neji.

Neji looked at her, "I thought you could handle horror."

Tenten blushed but still held onto him, "I…was uh…joking!"

Neji smirked and stopped the movie, "Do you still want to watch it?"

Tenten shook her head furiously, "No, I don't want to look at it or watch it!"

"So I'm leaving," Neji said and stood up. Tenten tugged at his shirt.

"Can you sleep here tonight?" Tenten asked with an innocent face.

Neji was astonished and asked, "But where will I sleep?"

Tenten stared into space for a minute and said, "In my room. I have a sofa you can sleep on," Tenten said.

Neji just nodded.

It was already 11:00 PM when Neji and Tenten finished eating, and they decided to sleep.

Neji was a little bit nervous because it was his first time going into a girl's room, a girl not related to him.

Tenten led Neji to her room. "I'll just get a blanket for you." Tenten said and left Neji in her room.

Neji looked around Tenten's room. It had a wooden cabinet, a study table with her laptop on it, a queen sized bed, a sofa where he would sleep and another door leading to the bathroom.

Neji explored a bit. He went into the bathroom, _it smells like cherry blossoms._

He sat down on the sofa and waited for Tenten to come back.

After about a minute, Tenten came back with a plain navy blue blanket. It looked brand new. She sat down by Neji and handed it to him, "Sorry if you didn't want to spend the night here. I just wanted company because I…got scared…"

Neji smirked and shook his head, "It's fine, I'll sleep here."

Tenten smiled and looked into Neji's ivory eyes, "Arigato." Tenten stood up and started walking to the bathroom, "I'm going to get changed into my PJs, you can go to bed now if you want."

"No, it's ok. I'll just wait for you here," Neji said politely.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Tenten came out wearing a light blue cami, and light grey cloth short shorts, but most importantly, her hair was down in beautiful long chocolate waves. Neji's eyes widened, _wow._

Tenten blushed when she found Neji staring at her figure but shook the thought away, "Do you want to sleep now?"

Hearing Tenten, he quickly regained his composure and nodded, "Oyasumi."

Tenten said her goodnight and lied down on her bed.

It was already midnight but Tenten could not sleep. She could not stop thinking about the movie they had watched. She quietly slipped out of bed and walked over to Neji's couch. She looked at the face of the beautiful Hyuuga. _He's cute even when he's sleeping, _thought Tenten. Neji sensed Tenten and opened his eyes slightly, he saw her staring down at him. "What?" Tenten heard a deep voice say.

Tenten thought Neji was still asleep and didn't know where the voice came from, causing her to scream and hug Neji.

Neji sat up straight, Tenten still holding onto him. "Why are you screaming? All I said was 'what.'"

Tenten opened her eyes and let go of him, "…You…said that?"

Neji smirked, "Yeah. Did you think a ghost said that?"

Tenten tried to hide her embarassment, but her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Neji couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! I was wrong ok, you don't have to laugh!" Tenten whined, but Neji kept on laughing.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 9

Neji continued to laugh until he heard someone knock on the front door.

Tenten stood up and started walking to the front door when Neji grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at Neji. His face was serious, "I'll get that for you."

Neji found a kunai on Tenten's desk and grabbed it, walking to the door. He held the kunai up as he asked the person through the door, "Who is it?"

The person didn't answer, so Neji opened the door and was about to throw the kunai when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Hello…?" Naruto said, but stopped when he saw Neji, "What are you doing here?"

Neji didn't expect Naruto and asked the same question, "What are YOU doing here?"

"No, I asked first. Why are you here?" Naruto insisted.

"I'm not gonna answer you. Just tell me first, why are you he…" but Neji stopped when he heard Tenten's voice interrupt.

"I invited Naruto. Sorry, I forgot to tell you," Tenten said but Neji's attention turned back to Naruto. Neji saw a whole bunch of people behind Naruto. He found Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Rock Lee.

Neji looked confused and turned to Tenten.

Tenten smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh…I mean I invited THEM."

When Ino saw Neji she smiled brightly and hugged him and said in a high-pitched voice, "Hi Neji-kun!" Her eyes were shining brightly as if something wonderful had just happened to her.

Tenten smiled a fake smile. Even though she didn't love Neji anymore like the way she used to, and she tried to get over him, she had to admit she was jealous. Ino was still hugging Neji, but he used his free hand to grab Tenten's hand. She looked at him.

"I'll come with you," he said.

"No, that's ok. I don't need any help. Besides, I think Ino wants some of your time," Tenten said smiling at Neji and Ino.

Neji glared at Ino, _why does she continue to do this to me? I already told her I loved someone else. Go back to Sasuke!_ Neji pulled away from Ino.

Ino didn't expect this and stood there, shocked.

Neji gave her the cold shoulder and gazed at Tenten who was walking away from the scene, "Listen, I already told you I don't like you because someone else is on my mind." He started walking towards Tenten.

"Look at me!" Ino shouted, as if she had lost her mind, "If you like someone else then who is it?"

Neji didn't answer, _haven't I made it obvious enough?_

Ino thought, _no…please please please don't say it's…Tenten…_

"If you don't tell us who she is, than you probably just don't like anyone, right?" Ino said hopefully.

"I don't really care about love. The only thing I strive for is power and power alone. Emotion is a weakness to a shinobi and is unacceptable, you should all know this by now," Neji said, acting as if he didn't care.

"Then how about the one you love?" Naruto said.

"I don't care anymore," Neji said.

"Why?" Kiba added.

"Because I know she doesn't like me."

"Well if you do not tell her, you will never know. If you tell her, she might like you back," Lee said.

Kiba smirked, _Neji you idiot. You obviously like Tenten and she obviously likes you. You two are just too scared to make a move._

"No, that won't happen," Neji said.

Tenten had come back and she was listening to the conversation. She was a bit curious, _could he possibly love…_

Tenten started, "Well, how do you know? You're only afraid that she might not like you and turn you down."

"Well what would you do if you were me?" Neji said.

"I would tell her, not act like a baby like you," Tenten said.

This ticked Neji off. No one insults a Hyuuga. No one. They're way too arrogant to accept any insult, even if it's true. Luckily Tenten was the girl Neji liked, or she might've died then and there. He said coldly, "What did you call me." Neji's face was full of bitterness.

Tenten, seeing she had angered Neji didn't repeat what she said. Instead she fought, "Well, why don't you just tell her!" Neji couldn't control himself, he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs into her bedroom and locked the door. He put her up against the wall and kissed her with all his might and all his passion. She returned the kiss just as deeply.

Tenten wasn't going to let herself be controlled by Neji so easily, she backed him into her bed and they were now both laying on the bed, Tenten ontop of Neji. They stopped to catch their breath. Tenten rolled over on her side and got off Neji.

It all happened so quickly. Neji stood up and turned his back toward Tenten. He felt her hand grab his. He said, "Gomensai."

Tenten whispered, "Why…did you…"

Neji turned to look at Tenten, "Because I fell in love with you."

Tenten stayed silent for a minute and said, "I thought you didn't like me because I was weak."

Neji looked straight into her eyes, "I said that to keep space between us. I was scared…if we were close…I wouldn't be able to control myself…"

Tenten looked straight into Neji's ivory eyes.

Neji touched Tenten's lips and said, "Aishiteru, Tenten."

Tenten's eyes widened at those words and she fell into Neji's arms. She felt like crying and whispered, "I've always wanted you to say that to me."

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 10

At Neji's house…

Tenten and Neji were lying down on Neji's large futon.

"Neji-kun…tell me…are we really going to get married?" Tenten asked.

Tenten turned to look at Neji's face. His eyes were closed. Tenten waited for him to respond, but he didn't, so she rested her face on Neji's chest. _He's still asleep…_

It's been a year since they were going out. About a month ago, Neji finally got the courage to propose to Tenten.

Suddenly, Neji's arms snaked around Tenten's waist and he looked down at her, "Of course. You'll marry me tomorrow."

"Neji?" Tenten looked up at Neji's half closed eyes.

"Hmm…" Neji sighed, "You know, I've never been so relaxed before…"

"What do you mean?"

"When the three of us – Lee, you, and me that is – went our own paths and separated, I was never relaxed. I could only think about you…" Neji pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you so much, Tenten…"

Tenten's heart melted at what she heard. Even though Neji pretty much told her this every hour of every day, and every day of every year, she never got tired of hearing it. Neji used to be so hard and emotionless, she loved this change, "I love you too Neji-kun…"

Neji hugged Tenten and rested his head on the crook of her neck, smelling her womanly scent.

Suddenly Neji whispered into Tenten's ears, tickling her, "Don't ever… leave me…"

Neji waited for a response from Tenten but he only got a giggle from her.

Neji propped up on his elbows and looked at Tenten, "What?"

Tenten giggled under Neji who was pinning her on the bed, "You're tickling me…"

Neji made a face, "Oh really…"

Tenten cupped his face, "You know, I won't ever leave you…"

Neji grinned as he held her waist.

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing in particular… just this…" Before Tenten could react, Neji started tickling her.

"Neji! Stop…Ne…it…" Neji silenced her with a kiss.

"Do you give up?"

"Yes… yes… yes!"

"Then that means I get to punish you."

"Wha?" Tenten asked, "What punishment? I'm not giving up!"

"You already said you gave up."

"I take it back."

"A ninja never goes back on his or her words, don't you ever listen to Naruto?"

"Well shinobi of Konoha don't give up."

"This one just did."

Tenten scowled, "Fine. What's your punishment?"

Neji smirked as he gazed down at Tenten's body. A grin escaped his lips, "Let me see, I want you naked in front of me…"

"You pervert," Tenten said blushing.

Neji smirked again, "I was just kidding." He pulled Tenten into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go.

"You moron," Tenten pouted.

"Bimbo."

"Dumbo."

"Sexy," Neji grinned.

"Macho."

"Beautiful."

"Handsome."

"Gorgeous…"

They went on and on until they got tired of it and had a little fun in bed that night…

The next morning at 7:00 AM…

"WAKE UP MR. AND MRS. HYUUGA!" they heard a youthful male voice, frantically trying to wake them up.

"It's still early!" Neji moaned as he looked at Lee with disbelief, "And what are you doing in my house?"

Lee grinned childishly and said, "I'm just here to greet my fellow teammates! Where's Tenten-san?"

"Uh…she's not…" Neji started to explain but Lee's eyes widened when he saw Tenten in bed behind Neji.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! YOU TWO HAD…" Lee shouted.

But Neji silenced him. "Don't shout it out loud!" Neji hissed.

"You know, if you two were not going to get married today, I would probably be making out with her right now."

"She's mine, Lee…you can't have her."

"Man, Neji, you don't have to be mad… I was only kidding," Lee said as he looked at Tenten's bare back, "But you know, Tenten's really sexy…"

"Get out!" Neji ordered.

"But…"

"Get out!"

"Ok, ok but get dress al…"

"GET OUT!"

"Bye," Lee shouted as Neji threw a pillow at him. Lee quickly closed the door to dodge the pillow.

Tenten stirred a little as Neji kissed her, "Wake up, beautiful..."

"What happened?" Tenten yawned as she pulled the covers up.

"Lee just came in and left…"

"WHAT? HE FOUND ME NAKED?" Tenten yelled as her eyes widened.

"Only your back…"

Tenten sighed, changing the subject. She sat up and looked at Neji, "I can't believe we're getting married today."

"I know, and I can't wait…" Neji said, nuzzling Tenten's neck.

"I'm nervous," Tenten whispered.

Neji took her chin and lightly kissed her, "Don't worry…"

Inside Neji's dressing room…

"So Mr. Having-sex-with-Tenten-before-getting-married, what happened?" Lee popped out of no where and scared the hell out of Neji.

"None of your business, dobe," Neji said, as the memory of Tenten naked formed in his mind.

"What do you mean Neji was making out with Tenten?" Naruto asked, now scaring the hell out of the two.

Lee grinned, "Well, I saw Neji in bed with Tenten and they were naked!"

"Shut the fuck up, Lee!" Neji hissed.

"You did WHAT to Tenten?" Shikamaru said coming out of no where and leaning on the wall Neji was leaning on.

Neji was getting annoyed.

"Neji had sex with Tenten before the wedding!" Lee yelled and grinned at Neji, "Now everyone knows what you did! Tell us what specifically happened!"

Neji sighed, _what immature little kids. _Neji knew he would get no where with arguing and simply said, "It was nice…" and blushed a deep red. He couldn't believe he just said that?

"Only nice?" Naruto asked, his eyes twinkling.

Neji glared at Naruto and finally gave in, "Ok, I liked it very much…"

"So are you and Tenten prepared for your baby already?" Kakashi asked as he popped in, holding one of the volumes of _Icha Icha Paradise_. Apparently, he had been eavesdropping from outside the dressing room and heard Lee make the loud announcement.

"Lee… I'm going to kill you after this wedding…" Neji threatened.

Kakashi couldn't resist and asked, "So was she really sexy…I mean more than sexy?"

"Shut up! Why don't you try it yourself!" Neji spat out, disgusted with Naruto's perverted sensei.

"With Tenten?" Kakashi asked with a dreamy look.

"No! Try it with Anko!"

"Why? I think Tenten's much better…much younger." Kakashi teased.

"Get out! All of you!" Neji yelled, grabbing a kunai lying on his table, "Before I stab you all!" And with that, the perverted men left.

Inside Tenten's dressing room…

"Did you guys hear that?" Ino asked as she pinned the last pin in Tenten's hair to make a single bun.

"It was Neji's voice alright," Tenten said. She was sitting on the couch while Hinata was looking out the window.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Hinata said as she opened the door, and saw a small crowd of shinobi that had previously been in Neji's dressing room, standing there.

"Hi Hinata, is everyone finished?" Lee said.

"Ya," Hinata said.

"Where's Tenten?" Lee asked while trying to sneak a peek at Tenten. But Ino purposely blocked his view.

"You'll see later. She's just completely stunning. Neji will die of happiness," Ino said as she made her way to Shikamaru.

Naruto, who was squirming, trying to see what was happening, finally got inside and greeted Hinata, "Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said sheepishly rubbing his head.

Hinata blushed and said, "Hi—hi Naruto-kun…"

Lee sighed, "Am I the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend…"

Shikamaru slapped Lee's back, "Don't worry you'll find someone…"

Suddenly a girl walk pass them which got Lee's attention, "I think I already have someone… Bye guys, I'll meet you at the church later…"

"That was fast," Naruto said.

"Hey, Tenten-chan, we're going to leave, just wait for Kakashi to come pick you up from here," Ino said.

Kakashi was the one to escort Tenten to her groom because Gai Sensei was out on an important mission.

"Sure, I'll just die of nervousness here…" Tenten called out.

At the church…

The wedding song started as the flower girl started walking down the aisle and threw flowers everywhere. The atmosphere was cheery.

Ino and Shikamaru came, Ino's hands were wrapped around Shikamaru's. She was wearing a pink tube gown while Shikamaru was wearing a black tux with a blue shirt and a black bowtie.

Next were Naruto and Hinata. They came hand in hand as they walked up the aisle. Hinata was wearing a one strapped orange gown with a flower embroidered on the side. Naruto was also wearing a black tux with an orange shirt inside.

As Naruto and Hinata left each other, Naruto stood beside a really tense Neji. Naruto whispered to Neji, "Man, you won't be sorry when you see Tenten-chan…"

Just a while ago, when Naruto was holding hand with Hinata in front of Tenten's dressing room, he caught a glimpse of Tenten sitting there all tense, like Neji now.

Neji nodded and looked at the big wooden door waiting for Tenten to come out.

Finally Neji's eyes lit up as he saw Tenten and Kakashi walking up the aisle. "God…" Neji muttered under his breath.

"I told you, you wouldn't be sorry…" Naruto said grinning happily at his comrades.

Tenten was wearing a white, V-neck flowing gown with a veil at the back. Tenten smiled up at Neji as she walked slowly with the beat of the wedding song.

Now, Tenten was at the front and Neji was now holding her hands. They went up the aisle as the Hokage appeared and smiled at them.

"Ok, Neji and Tenten, are you ready for this?"

The two looked at each other and smiled back at the Hokage, "Yes we are."

"Then let's start…" The Hokage said.

Minutes later…

"You, Hyuuga Neji… do you accept Tenten to be your wife?"

"Yes I do," Neji mumbled.

"And Tenten, do you accept Hyuuga Neji to be your husband?"

"Yes I do," Tenten said.

"Well then, I pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride…" The Hokage said as the audience cheered.

Neji looked at Tenten and smiled at her.

Tenten smiled back and wrapped her arms around Neji and they kissed way longer then they were supposed to.

"Hey get a room you two!" Naruto shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

Neji and Tenten abruptly stopped and blushed.

"I love you Tenten," Neji said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I love you too, Neji…I love you too," Tenten replied and tears came strolling down her face.

The Hyuuga that once denied her and crushed her heart was now her husband.

**A/N: Please comment/review, thanks!**


End file.
